


you want my meat, i know it

by cosmicwoosan



Series: canon cumpliant [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Song Mingi, Canon Compliant, Come Sharing, Hongjoong best leader, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Studio Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Wooyoung, finger riding?, reverse cowboy?, sangi are cumsluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: Dinosaurs weren't the only thing San and Mingi rode that day.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Series: canon cumpliant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 267





	you want my meat, i know it

**Author's Note:**

> just some short, shitty self-indulgent smut based off of that vlive. absolutely legendary.
> 
> title appropriately taken from kesha's 'dinosaur.'

Hongjoong is such a generous hyung. Surely when he agreed to be the leader, he probably didn't think he would be refereeing two grown men in inflatable dinosaur costumes, but he adores all of his members equally. He could be refereeing all seven of them dressed in inflatable penis costumes and he still wouldn't bat an eyelash. That's what San and Mingi love about him most. He's so generous.

After a Vlive filled with clumsy blunders, graceful falls, and inflatable dinosaur costume antics, it's safe to say that Hongjoong had probably exhausted himself more than San and Mingi did themselves. San and Mingi are the problem children and Hongjoong is the poor single father who has to watch over them while his ex-wife is on vacation is Cancun. Well, technically, Seonghwa is still in the picture; he's just busy with his own schedules and the two's relationship could be a little less one-sided most of the time, but it's both of their faults. Acting all cuddly one second and then acting as if the one of them hates the other the next. San sincerely hopes the two just fuck and sort things out soon because the members _and_ the fans are getting tired of their lovesick bullshit.

San had the time of his life watching Mingi plummet to the floor after spinning around a total of ten and a half times, having let out a triumphant shout as soon as he realized he'd win the ridiculous challenge they'd been assigned. Poor Mingi, whose limbs are too long for his own good. Fall after fall, Mingi really did try his best.

There was no prize because technically, this _was_ a punishment for losing last week's game, but San had fun nonetheless.

However, Hongjoong does give them a prize of sorts.

Wooyoung had been watching the scene behind the staff, doing his damn best trying not to laugh, but apparently he'd made some noise because the fans caught on and realized he was there. Or maybe the members had let it slip that he was present and he'd been too distracted watching San and Mingi in those ridiculous costumes to have noticed. Either way, he'd been coaxed into appearing for a good three seconds before returning behind the scenes and watching the rest of the live.

All the while, San couldn't keep his eyes off of him. His hair had grown so long, with some tucked behind his hair and the rest falling in elegant strands off to the side of his face. Not to mention that tight fit of his that hugged his form in the most delicious ways. His hard work and exercise has really paid off.

Even after being showcased in an absurd competition while dressed in an inflatable dinosaur costume, San couldn't help but get turned on seeing Wooyoung like this.

As the staff was packing up the equipment and San was finally removing himself from the outrageous costume, Hongjoong had approached him and said, "You did good today, San-ah."

"What about me?" Mingi interjected painfully.

"You too," Hongjoong laughed, standing on his tip-toes and ruffling Mingi's hair. "Look, Sannie, I feel a little bad that you and Mingi had to present yourselves like that, even though watching both of you fall on your asses was definitely hilarious. So, consider this a reward from me personally. You can both use my studio."

Both San and Mingi's eyes had widened. Hongjoong _never_ let anybody use his studio in _that_ way (besides Seonghwa, of course). The room is completely soundproof, more so than Mingi's. Yeah, they use Mingi's because that's about as soundproof as they can get, but they've never been allowed in Hongjoong's.

"Obviously I'm not going to be there to witness whatever you dimwits decide to do, but try not to make _that_ much of a mess, okay?" San and Mingi had nodded with bright smiles because _fuck,_ San was already having ideas seeing Wooyoung like that. "Help yourself to whatever's in there. Lube and condoms are in the bottom drawer of the desk." He'd given San a spare key, figuring he'd be the more responsible one, much to Mingi's silent dismay.

God bless Hongjoong.

After finishing up the rest of his schedule, San had joyously made his way down to Hongjoong's studio, sending quick texts to both Wooyoung and Mingi. With a sad emoji, Mingi informed him that he probably wouldn't be able to make it because he would be finishing his schedule a lot later than anticipated, but with a winking emoji, he wished San and Wooyoung a fun time.

So now, San is here, sat on the leather sofa of Hongjoong's studio with the bottle of lube and a few condoms he'd dug out of his hyung's designated sex drawer while he waits for Wooyoung to arrive, silently hoping that he's dressed in the same outfit.

And good lord, he is.

That gray turtleneck and jeans that exhibit the voluptuous curves of his ass and thighs. His shoulders are getting broader too. San's mouth starts watering practically on sight, but as soon as Wooyoung walks in, he starts laughing. "What's so funny?" San asks.

"You," Wooyoung answers in between giggles. San stands up to greet Wooyoung with a kiss, though he can feel the younger still smiling into it. "That live was legendary. As stupid as that costume was, honestly, I couldn't take my eyes off of you in that shirt."

San hadn't even taken that into account. He was wearing a white tank top beneath a lose button-up shirt. Some way through the live, San figured he should probably button it up just in case (they were dancing to children's songs for fuck's sake).

Wooyoung's hands snake around San's waist as he leans into his neck and whispers just below his ear, "I wanted to tear it off you so bad."

San had changed shirts after his schedule, now clad in just a plain black tee, but the thought of Wooyoung tearing open both shirts from before already has his dick's interest. Wooyoung's fingers are already fiddling with the hem of his shirt, gently tugging on it before San decides to get rid of it altogether, tossing it somewhere onto the sofa before reconnecting their lips.

"The costume was cute and clever," Wooyoung comments after pulling away from their kiss, leaving San a bit irritated. "The design is hilarious, making it look like were riding a dinosaur with floppy little legs."

"Bet you would've liked me to ride you instead," San retorts playfully, kissing the corners of Wooyoung's mouth before slipping his tongue inside. Wooyoung reciprocates quickly, their tongues swirling around each other's. The smacking of their lips is enough to penetrate Mingi's 'soundproof' walls, honestly, which is why San is so grateful that Hongjoong let them use his.

San fumbles with Wooyoung's belt before the younger takes it into his own hands, deftly slipping out of it and the rest of his clothes covering his bottom half. San is quick and eager to drop to his knees to mouth at his half-hard cock, immediately running his tongue along the underside while Wooyoung slides his fingers into San's hair, urging him to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. "Ah, fuck, San-ah. I've been waiting for this all day."

San hums in acknowledgement as his mouth works further down, tongue flattening against his length as he sucks him further down. His eyelids flutter at Wooyoung tugging his hair in a gesture of encouragement, his own strands of hair falling in front of his face. San can't help the moan that escapes him as he gazes up at the way Wooyoung's hair majestically shrouds the corners of his eyes and how his bottom lip is sucked in in pleasure.

"Please never cut your hair," San murmurs with his lips lingering above Wooyoung's cock now coated with saliva, stroking him as he admires him from below.

"Your wish is my command, darling," Wooyoung chuckles, tangling his fingers in San's hair again as San sinks back down on his cock.

His head is _messy_ , allowing his strokes to come with all the filthy sounds he can possibly make because he knows this isn't going to be a common occurrence. He will savor every moment and make the most of this opportunity because Hongjoong is usually very strict when it comes to the use of his studio. He's honestly quite surprised that he would offer this as a reward for doing something as frivolous as stumbling around in dinosaur costumes.

"Since you brought up _riding_ ," Wooyoung says with a cocky grin, "how about you put those hips to good use tonight?"

San returns his mischievous smirk, motioning his head to the leather sofa behind them. "I'd be honored to."

San finally gets to relieve himself of his own confines, cock already achingly hard from the exchange. As Wooyoung uncaps the bottle of lube, San swings one leg over his lap, straddling him and gyrating his hips, allowing their cocks to rub together. "Sheesh, eager, aren't we?" Wooyoung teases as he coats two of his fingers with lube.

"Clearly." San lets out a tiny moan once he feels Wooyoung's finger prodding at his entrance from beneath him. In all his fervor, San takes it upon himself to sink down on Wooyoung's finger, earning him an amused smirk from the younger. "God, fuck, Woo, wanna... wanna ride your fingers too."

"Yeah?" Wooyoung chuckles, letting his single finger wiggle around inside him as he effectively rides it. Both movements are adequately stretching him out, and it doesn't take long for him to feel comfortable with Wooyoung adding another finger, resuming his motions and swerving his hips on both fingers.

Wooyoung reaches over to grab one of Hongjoong's condoms, tearing it open with his teeth and letting the package dangle in his mouth as he coats a third finger with lube, but then there's a rattle of the doorknob and a solid knock on the door. San rolls his eyes and calls out loudly, "Who is it?"

"It's Mingi!"

"Oh shit," San mutters, quickly raising himself up off of Wooyoung's fingers and wincing at the sudden emptiness. He shields himself behind the door once he opens it to let Mingi inside, immediately shutting it with a slam. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, but it looks like you two were busy," Mingi says, smirking as he observes Wooyoung with his lube-coated fingers and cock hard against his stomach. "Started the fun without me, huh?"

"We thought you weren't going to show up, _hello_ ," San quips back, resuming his previous position on Wooyoung's lap. While Mingi strips himself of his clothes beside them, San lines Wooyoung's cock up with his hole, teasing it before letting it slip inside him, a breathy moan escaping his lips as he settles himself down.

"God, San, so fucking tight," Wooyoung groans through clenched teeth, fingers digging into the skin of his unfairly thin waist as San takes a few split seconds to admire the way wisps of Wooyoung's hair are already sticking to his forehead, his brows knit together as San clenches around him.

San doesn't respond to him with words, just lets out a shrill whine as he circles his hips, adjusting to the intrusion while Mingi's large hands splay out on his back, down to the curve of his ass. "Your ass is so cute, Sannie," Mingi giggles, giving it a light squeeze.

"Sh-shut up. It's not my fault I don't have an ass like you guys," San says pitifully, leaning forward and arching his back as he grips the top of the sofa for leverage. Mingi kneads the skin of his ass as his hips speed up, picking up a rhythm as he bounces on Wooyoung's cock.

"Fuck, San, so eager for me, huh?" Wooyoung taunts, using San's waist to drill into him even deeper, giving him shallow thrusts in addition to his movements. San's head is thrown back in ecstasy, what with Wooyoung's cock stirring deep inside him and Mingi massaging his ass. He slows his pace, opting for languid waves of his hips, emitting a long, guttural moan from Wooyoung. "Just like that, baby, just like that."

"You look so good, Sannie," Mingi says, reaching in between them to stroke San's cock.

"Oh, f-fuck," San whimpers as he thrusts up into Mingi's hand, the glide from leftover lube and precome making his strokes easier. The sounds from both skin slapping skin and the squelching of Mingi's hand on his cock seem almost amplified in the soundproof room since everything else around them is completely silent, but San is _loving_ it.

Having been distracted by the obscene noises and the feeling of Wooyoung's cock rearranging his guts, San hadn't noticed Mingi off to the side with two fingers up his ass and his other hand toying with his nipples. His brows are furrowed, lip sucked in, and San smiles his way.

"You wanna ride him too?" he asks.

Mingi nods wordlessly with a whiny moan. San chuckles, leaving Wooyoung with a few slow sways of his hips before coming off of him. After the condom is replaced, Mingi straddles Wooyoung's legs facing away, feet planted on either side of his knees as Wooyoung guides him onto his cock. He lets out a content, pleasured sigh as he leans back, not wasting a single second in speeding up the movements of his hips. His dick stands straight up against his stomach, flopping around every time his ass collides with Wooyoung's hips.

San sucks his cock into his mouth, eliciting a sudden yelp from the taller man. With each thrust, Mingi's cock is pushed further into San's mouth, but San works around it, flattening his tongue under it and hollowing his cheeks. With both ends of stimulation, it doesn't take long for Mingi to come, pulsing into San's mouth as the older welcomes it all and swallows enthusiastically.

Thankful for the width of the sofa's cushions, San stands above the both of them with his legs spread wide, easing his cock into Mingi's parted lips. His plump lips wrap around his cock, so thick that they look like they were made for it, instantly curling his tongue around the head of San's cock and swallowing around him.

"You're so fucking good at that, Jesus," San grunts, grabbing a fistful of Mingi's faded hair and thrusting gently into his mouth.

"Fuck, Mingi-yah, stop. I'm close," Wooyoung warns underneath them.

Mingi's hips come to a stop as his mouth speeds up on San's cock, now having gained his full attention. San comes with a loud, sinful moan (again, taking advantage of the opportunity), pulling out of Mingi's mouth at the last few moments to spurt the rest of his come across those luscious lips of his. Mingi's mouth hangs open pliantly, showcasing both the inside and outside coated with San's come before swallowing and licking the rest off of his lips.

In a few swift motions, Mingi pulls off of Wooyoung and disposes of the condom before joining San in between Wooyoung's legs. Their mouths connect at the head of Wooyoung's cock, tongues fervently swirling around it and each other. Wooyoung lets out a gravelly moan, both of his hands coming up to cradle the backs of his members' heads in encouragement.

"Gonna come," Wooyoung grunts just seconds before releasing between their mouths, their tongues greedily collecting whatever come lands on them. They lap up whatever they can until their lips are a mess of spit and come, even running their tongues along the rest of Wooyoung's length for assurance. "Damn, you guys are some real come-hungry sluts."

San giggles, gliding his tongue across his top lip before swallowing. "Today was so tiring, Wooyoungie. I needed a recharge."

"It takes a lot to ride an inflatable dinosaur," Mingi pipes in, wiping his mouth. "Riding you is much more fun."

"Well you've definitely exhausted me even though I didn't do much," Wooyoung says breathlessly, still coming down from climax. "Just fucking fossilize me, I guess."

"I'll be glad to ride you until you're skin and bones, honey," San says with a salacious wink.

All the while, Mingi winces at the mental image, but he also imagines riding Wooyoung until they're all fossilized would be better than fucking in those ridiculous costumes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably shit but y'know, i got the idea as soon as the vlive ended and this was not planned whatsoever so
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)


End file.
